Penny Dreadful: Grand Guignol
"Grand Guignol" is the eighth episode of season one the supernatural drama series Penny Dreadful. It was directed by James Hawes with a script written by series creator John Logan. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, June 29th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Malcolm Murray leads the final charge to rescue his daughter, Mina, which results in a showdown at the Guignol theater. Ethan Chandler has to deal with a tragic loss, but also must contend with two Americans who have been hired to bring him home. Ethan's dark secret is finally revealed. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Additional cast In order of appearance Crew * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Michele Conroy, C.C.E. - Editor * Bernat Vilaplana - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * Owen McPolin, ISC - Director of photography * Nicolas Brown - Co-producer * Sheila Hockin - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Penny Dreadful is presented by Showtime, in association with Sky. Series created by John Logan. * This episode has been made available on disc three of the Penny Dreadful: The Complete First Season Blu-ray collection. * The events of this episode take place in the winter of 1891. * Actress Helen McCrory is the only guest star in this episode whose character is identified by name in the closing credits. * This is the second episode of Penny Dreadful directed by James Hawes. He previously directed "Possession". His next episode is "Fresh Hell". * This is the eighth episode of Penny Dreadful written by John Logan. To date, he has written every episode of the series. He previously wrote "Possession". His next episode is "Fresh Hell". * This episode aired on the same night as the "I Found You" of True Blood on HBO. * Ethan Chandler's dark secret is finally revealed in this episode. He is a werewolf. This comes as small surprise to most viewers as it has been heavily implied that he was a werewolf all throughout the series, most notably in the opening credits, which shows the profile of a slavering wolf immediately followed by a shot of Ethan Chandler. Appearances * This is the final appearance of Brona Croft as a living person; dies in this episode. Don't be too sad though. This is not the last you'll see of her. This episode sets the stage for Brona becoming a reanimate in the tradition of the Bride of Frankenstein. * This is the second appearance of Madame Kali, whose real name is revealed to be Evelyn Poole. She becomes a major character in season two beginning with "Fresh Hell". * This is the sixth appearance of Mina Murray on Penny Dreadful. It is her fifth appearance as a supernatural creature. She is shot and killed by her father, Malcolm Murray in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Warren Roper. He is killed by Ethan Chandler in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Mr. Kidd. He is killed by Ethan Chandler in this episode. * This is the third and final appearance of Vincent Brand. He appeared last in "Demimonde". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Maud Gunnerson. She appeared last in "What Death Can Join Together". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Simon. He appeared last in "What Death Can Join Together". Quotes * Vincent Brand: Show business. All bitches. .... * Maud Gunnerson: I'm sorry about Simon today. He's a beast sometimes, but he doesn't really mean it. * The Creature: Yes, he does. He makes you happy? * Maud Gunnerson: In a way. I suppose we take the happiness we can. Do you? * The Creature: I believe that lot is for others. .... * Mister Kidd: This goddamn country. What I wouldn't give for an ice chip. Or a cherry phosphate. * Warren Roper: Yeah. What if? You miss the cherry phosphates, Ethan? Name's Warren Roper. Friend here is Mister Kidd. No actual first name so far as I know. Of course he was raised Chirichua Apache before the Carlisle School Americanized him. Made him the proper Christian gent you see before you. .... * Vanessa Ives: Mina, I can save you. * Mina Murray: What makes you think I want to be saved? * Malcolm Murray: Look at me. Somewhere inside, you know who you are. Who you were meant to be. * Mina Murray: I am who I was meant to be. You'll understand when you join the master. When you all join him. And now that he has his bride... he will sire generations. .... * Mina Murray: I'm your daughter! * Malcolm Murray: I already have a daughter. Mina .... * Warren Roper: Good to see you again, Pal. You ought to just come along now. The fun's over. * Ethan Chandler: You think so? * Warren Roper: You're gonna make us chain you up like a monkey? * Mister Kidd: Mmmm. Got us a monkey here? * Warren Roper: Ethan's stool We got us a monkey here. * Ethan Chandler: Monkey? No... no monkey. into a werewolf See also External Links * * * * * * "Grand Guignol" at the Penny Dreadful Wiki ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:John Logan Category:James Hawes Category:Karen Lindsay-Stewart Category:Frank Moiselle Category:Nuala Moiselle Category:Gabriella Pescucci Category:Abel Korzeniowski Category:Michele Conroy Category:Bernat Vilaplana Category:Jonathan McKinstry Category:Owen McPolin Category:Nicholas Brown Category:Sheila Hockin Category:James Flynn Category:Morgan O'Sullivan Category:Chris W. King Category:Karen Richards Category:Pippa Harris Category:Sam Mendes Category:John Logan Category:Reeve Carney Category:Timothy Dalton Category:Eva Green Category:Rory Kinnear Category:Billie Piper Category:Danny Sapani Category:Harry Treadaway Category:Josh Hartnett Category:Alun Armstrong Category:Henry Goodman Category:Olivia Llewellyn Category:Hannah Tointon Category:Stephen Lord Category:Helen McCrory Category:Julian Black Antelope Category:Chris McHallem Category:Gavin Fowler Category:Robert Nairne Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified